Silver Tearsrevised
by lunar witch
Summary: revised.Can you really heal a broken heart?How about warm a frozen one? Well a group of young men are about to find that out when they meet a girl named Kagome, who's life has been nothing short of a tragedy. yyhxover much better than the first version!
1. Cruel Cycle

Silver Tears

(Revised)

Written by- Lunarwitch

I don't own Inuyasha, this means I don't in ANY chapter or story I write.

Chapter One: Cruel Cycle

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Depression…

When the darkness of one's heart consumes them completely. It is a darkness inside of us that eats us hollow. In my case, the first surge of this intense, life-altering sorrow I did not crumble but was only hollowed then filled with despair. Then came the second blow and it left me shattered and bleeding. I can still feel the wounds as they refuse to heal. I am overcome by the permafrost that layers my core until I go completely numb to everything, no feelings whatsoever. I thought that I had found a savior from the first time. Little did I know that the bastard who had saved me from hell would be the one who would cruelly thrust me back into it. He who obtained my hope, my trust and even though I hate it, my thawed heart. The fates, no he toyed with me, making me vulnerable. How typical of reality to play such games with me. Everyone's supposed to have a purpose in life; I'm guessing mine is to be screwed with for entertainment of those who look down at me. The onlookers seem to be growing in numbers. What fun. I have no idea why I don't consider suicide an option. I suppose that it's because suicide seems too easy, too weak, not that I'm strong anymore. No, weakness is superficial and strength is surreal. The only thing I know is real now is my pain. Once more I relived the memory of betrayal.

FLASHBACK:

_A beautiful 16 year-old girl with waist-length, raven hair and stunning silver-aqua colored eyes walked out of her Kyoto, private school cheerfully. Her life was going great, for once! She had been able to live on her own (besides her pets), she was extremely smart and beautiful in addition to her many talents, and she had a wonderful boyfriend who she put all of herself into. _

_The striking young woman strutted down the sidewalk, smiling and humming beautifully. Her hair was pulled up into two low pigtails and her short uniform skirt showed off her creamy, long legs. Any and every guy wanted her, but knew she was taken by a silver-haired hanyou. _

_She stopped to wait for him to walk her home like he always did. She waited and waited, but he didn't come. So she called his cell phone…he had turned it off. 'Why would he do something like that? Oh no! He might be sick! I better go check on him, just in case.' She began, but then heard something in the very tall bushes. She cautiously walked over to see what it was. She looked through the bushes and gasped in pure horror. _

"_Inuyasha, did my plan work? Have you been able to get her to fall in love with you? You know I missed you a lot. For a while there it looked as though you started to __**really**__ love her. But you wouldn't ever do such a thing. Now, can you go find her so her soul can be mine? After all, you want me to stay with you, don't you?" the hated Kikyou said, tracing a circle on his chest with her manicured fingernail. Kagome could feel an oh-so familiar sense of darkness clouding her heart. The pain was coming back. _

"_Anything for you Kikyo," Inuyasha said bending down to kiss her, but he had a spark of regret and sorrow in his golden orbs. Kagome's chest ached so painfully that she blew. _

"_I-Inuyasha………H-how could you?" She finally was able to make out through her shock. Then, she began to grow angry, _

"_K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, still holding Kikyou by the waist. _

"_I trusted you, you bastard! You fucking liar! You told me that you loved me! I can't believe I actually fell for your bullshit!" Kagome yelled, fists clenched and tears threatening to fall. 'I feel like I want to puke!'_

_Kikyou smirked and said, "He won't have to find you now. Inuyasha, if you care about me at all, then bring me her soul."_

"_Don't you fucking touch me! Like I'll let a bitch like that__ have my soul!" Kagome said, starting to run. Inuyasha chased after her. She ran extremely fast for a human. Finally, he caught her by her arm. She gasped in pain as his claws pierced her skin, causing her to bleed and fall. Suddenly, a silver fire surrounded her, making the hanyou jump back. Icy, silver tears burned her soft cheeks, as the dam broke loose. She stood up, her knees weak and her whole body trembling. Her eyes were filled with indescribable hate and agony. _

"_You make me sick." She spat._

_He felt a twinge of guilt, but still tried to grasp her in his claws. She sent a wave of energy at him hard enough to knock him out. She took that opportunity to leave and she wasn't coming back._

_END_

Now, I'm sitting here, wishing that time itself would stop. But time will never stop nor will it rewind or fast-forward its self. My pain was inevitable the whole time.


	2. Cold Eyes

**Silver Tears**

**Chapter Two: Cold Eyes**

DisclaimedInuyasha

Kagome starred out the window of the airplane, stroking her fox while her cat and wolf slept beside her. Her mind was still processing all that had happened. After the most recent bad experience, Kagome had decided to become a slayer again and boarded a plane for Tokyo where there was an enormous amount of evil demons just waiting to be obliterated. She had always been able to slay, it came to her naturally, but when she met Inuyasha, she found it inappropriate since he was a half-demon and quit. Another wave of regret and self-hate hit her. 'I have been so foolish. Now, because I was not wise, I am living in hell everyday. Haunted by everything in my past all at once.' She thought. A sudden determination hit her. 'No, this has to stop. I can't go any deeper into this state of depression. I have to be strong once again. I'll start over and never feel this way again………ever.'

"Excuse me miss, but may I sit here?" A boy with scarlet red hair and emerald-green eyes asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was quite attractive, but she didn't even look at him when she answered,

"No," with a bored expression on her face. Kagome had let the cold embrace her once more. She figured that if she had just done that in the first place, Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to hurt her. And honestly, she didn't want to feel the awkwardness of sitting near a disguised demon.

He looked almost shocked that she wasn't drooling and hyperventilating like most girls do when they notice him. This girl hadn't even bothered to look at him! When she saw that he hadn't moved she turned to meet his beautiful green eyes. He bit down a gasp in seeing her eyes that stared right through him. They were so cold and impassive, much like Sesshomaru's, but her silvery aqua eyes pierced right through his soul and he could feel it.

'Who is she?' Kurama questioned mentally.

'-Hm, she carries three demons with her and has an amazingly powerful aura…Bring her home-' (-Youko!)

'What? And we can't just bring home every attractive girl you see!'

'-At least sit with her human! She intrigues me-'

'She just said no fool.'

'-Baka ningen! Do it anyways! -'

Kurama sighed. She cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What the hell was that about? Is he harboring a soul of another demon? And a kitsune at that! Hmm…He's not going to give up on sitting here, is he?' She thought, 'interesting.' Her face stayed ever so emotionless.

"Miss there is no other seats, so may I please sit with you? If it is your wish then I'll not talk at all." He offered politely with a nervous smile. She was actually intimidating! '-And a vixxen-' Youko added. He looked her over. She had on tight, ripped low rider jeans, her long raven hair in a high ponytail, a skin-tight lavender, lacey tank top and a black leather jacket with sunglasses. It fit her body very well.

"Very well…but I hope you don't have a problem with _**kitsunes**_," She said emphasizing the word kitsunes, inwardly smirking at his confused expression.

'Huh? Youko, could she know about us?'

'-Like a human wench could possible know that! -'

Suddenly, a silverish-red kit came out and pounced on the unsuspecting Kurama. The kit barred its fangs at Kurama, or rather Youko, for getting too close to its territory. Kagome bit down a laugh, but she let him take the seat in the middle as she starred out the window with her hollow expression.

"Hey Kurama! Who's the babe?" a voice came from behind her. She turned her head to be face to face with a punk with slicked-back black hair. "Is she your girlfriend?" He teased again.

'-Mate-to-be, yes-'

"No Yusuke, she isn't and neither are any other girls on this trip. Do you understand me clearly?" Kurama stated and sighed at the same time. Yusuke's smile widened.

"Good. Then, why don't you trade seats with me? Kuwabara is asleep and I'd like to get to know such a good-looking girl like her," Yusuke asked suggestively, "Hey, cutie. Don't yah think that's a good idea?" Kagome almost snapped completely when he said this, but decided to "lightly" elbow him between the eyes, knocking him onto his seat.

"Yusuke, will you ever learn? Ever since that wench Kieko dumped you, you insult every wench within eye-sight." A monotone voice said from behind. Kagome turned to see a beautiful silver-haired, golden-eyed Inu-demon standing beside a hot black-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon.

"Good-bye." Kagome said before getting out of her seat. To be honest, she was getting very annoyed and quickly with her lack of peace. She tried to walk away but someone caught her.

-------------------------CLIFFY! ------------------------------------------

review review!


	3. Another Encounter

Silver Tears

Chapter Three: Another Encounter

Inu- Why am I always the bad guy?

Kags- 'Cause you are the backstabbing two-timer! I still don't see why I'm in love with YOU of all people in the real anime/manga!

Inu- Because I am the strongest one out of the group!

Everyone snickers

Everyone- Yeah right!

On with the story!

"Is anyone sitting here?" Kagome stoically asked the back of someone's braided head.

"Oi! Why can't you wenches leave me alone?" Grumbled a male's voice. Her tempter immediately skyrocketed. She despised being called 'wench' or 'bitch' or any other demeaning name such as those.

"Hmm… Now, now, you want to keep living don't you? Then, I suggest that you refrain from calling me that. Got it asswhole?" Kagome stated, getting angrier by the second but kept her mask on. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand wrap around her neck and squeeze slightly, showing the threat. He faced her, an angry expression playing on his face. She realized how attractive he was with his red eyes, braided dark-brown hair and incredibly sexy smirk, but it didn't really get to her as it did other women.

"Learn your place wench! Other wise squeeze you won't get off this plane," He growled. Kagome growled in reply, not being able to breathe much. 'Kuso! She's gorgeous! Great! There is one possible good lay in here and I end up threatening her.'

"Hiten, please refrain from hurting innocent people." Kurama stated, making Hiten release the girl. She gave him a death glare that promised she'd get him back. "I don't think that it is smart to sit by Hiten, he's a little temperamental. Sorry, miss…" Kagome leaned closer to Kurama.

"None of your business, thief," She whispered in his ear. Hiten smirked. This was the first time a girl turned him down or showed no interest in the scarlet-headed hottie. Wait did she just call him a 'thief'? How could SHE know about Youko? This raven-haired beauty intrigued them to no end.

Then, they noticed that she was no longer in between them. 'Where'd she go?' Kurama and Hiten silently asked. Kurama and Hiten sat back down, trying to desperately get the silver-eyed wonder out of their heads. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, yet no sign of the beautiful girl.

LATER THAT NIGHT WITH KAGOME-

KAGS POV

After that pointless episode on the plane, I called a cab to take me to my apartment complex. As my pets and I entered the shaggy apartment, a feeling of exhaustion over threw my body so I headed straight for my mattress. Yep, just a plain mattress.

W/ Inuyasha-

A silver-haired Hanyou walked among the crowds with his head down.

'I can't believe she's not here anymore. How could I do that too her?'

' (inuyasha's conscience) Why not? Don't you have your _beloved _Kikyou now? You can't have them both you know"

'Whoa. What in the hell? Who are you?'

'I'm your conscience fool and I'm here to make sure you live your life with your mistake hanging over your head. '

'Who ever said it was a mistake?!'

' You feel that it is and you know it. You hurt a helpless girl who you know was already hurt and now when she's gone and not coming back, do you realize that you actually did love her. '

'I need to stop talking to my self.' Inuyasha said silently. He still liked Kikyou, but after being with Kagome his tolerance for her had lowered and so had his devotion. Now, instead of seeing Kikyou in Kagome he saw Kagome in Kikyou, and that made his heart ache so much he felt like dieing. But that stupid clay pot had a hold on him, and he was growing tried of it everyday. Then, his conscience sent a memory of Kagome:

FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha was walking down the street at night, heading home when he smelt the alluring scent of lunar roses and jasmine, but there was an overwhelming scent of misery and tears as well. He didn't know why, but he made his way through a dark alleyway to see the stunning girl Kikyou hated and bullied silently crying in the corner. At school she never talked or showed any emotion and had no friends. It surprised him that someone so unbelievably gorgeous could be so miserable and cold. He had no idea why Kikyou and all the other girls hated her so much, jealousy probably.

"Leave you putrid half-breed. Before I kill you." The raven-haired goddess snapped with pure hatred on her pretty face.

"No, I won't leave a weak little girl like you in a dark ally at night. Come on I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm to pull her up. Kagome snatched it away from him when she was on her feet.

"Don't touch me. I can help myself. Just leave." She hissed out venom dripping off every word.

"No you can't! And I won't leave until I drop you off at your house, wench!" Inuyasha said, growing angry.

"Why are you helping me? Won't your bitch get mad?" The dark girl asked, venomously again. He looked into her agony-filled eyes. Wait did they just flash red? Then, Kagome looked away from him. She refused to look into his eyes much to his disappointment.

"I don't know why, but I guess I am. About Kikyou, we broke up and I wouldn't care anyways. I'm not leaving you out here." Inuyasha said, pulling her over his shoulder. Kagome was in shock to say the least, but was snapped out of her trance when he put her in the car, shut the door and locked it. She desperately tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She felt like a caged bird. Why couldn't he act like others did? He was the first person to try to help her ever since the horrible event that happened 2 years ago. After searching for a reason, she found one- pity. It was something she despised and felt it herself. She felt pity, along with hate, for the pretty little schoolgirls that picked on her mainly because they had no idea of what the REAL world held and were in for a big surprise. ' How DARE he pity ME! Fucking bastard!' She screamed inside her head and then to him when he got into the car. Silence ensued for about fifteen minutes.

"What were you doing out there?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"I was getting wet." She sarcastically stated, purposely angering the hanyou.

"Answer my question wench! Or you can tell me why you were crying!" He snapped. She narrowed her gray eyes.

"I did. Now let me out of this fucking car before I pull those stupid little doggy ears off your head!" Kagome yelled, hating the caged feeling. He looked at her sadly.

"DON"T YOU DARE PITY ME! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME AND NEVER WILL! NOW LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR OR I'LL LET MYSELF OUT!" She screamed with fury, as she opened the moving car's door. 'What the-! Is she psycho! Shit! She's about to get out! How did she unlock it!" Inuyasha's mind panicked. Just as she was about to jump into the road, the silver haired hanyou stopped the car, grabbed her waist and pulled her hard enough for her to be sitting in his lap, which happened. Suddenly, she burst into tears and sobbed into his hard chest.

They just sat there, Kagome sobbing and Inuyasha comforting. After her crying stopped she pulled out of his warm embrace. (PSSSST! He pulled the car off the road!) For some unexplainable reason, his urge to kiss those reddish, purple lips grew and he leaned down nose to nose with her. Slowly, he felt himself kiss her and after her shock she followed suit.

END OF inuyasha's FLASHBACK!

How he wished that that moment would've lasted forever, but thanks to him it would never happen again. Now it was his turn to feel like the world had gone black.

Keep voting!


End file.
